tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tsukakuu/Valentine's ideas
My ideas : Breeding den slot or another den : Mailbox with a heart on one side : Bigger cherry blossom trees : Heart-shaped blobfish : Heart topiary Other people's ideas : "A new element like a season element and every season is a new monster" : "Special event to send a monster or egg to another player" : "Love bird inspired monster" : "Fire heart monster. Plant hybrid for Valentine's flowers..." : "Monster couple. More food for our time" : "Flamingo+cherry blossom monster" : "A background like sundown with flying hearts instead of clouds." : "A big Marble Statue of a monster holding a bow and arrow with hearts like Cupid!" : "Two different monsters that kiss when they are in the same habitat" : "Couples monster to be born together" : "(crystal + blue rose) white swan which is a water + ice monster, and (chocolate + heart) sloth bear which is a earth only monster, and can evolve into either (earth+shadow) valentine's hater black bear and (earth+air) angel (Eros) teddy bear" : "A sweet heart monster thay produces diamonds to collect instead of coins" : "A habitat where you can put any kind of monster... That would be awesome goes with the friendship and love theme, you know different elements coming together." : "A pink, orange, and yellow sunset with light pink clouds as the background. and a cute pink angel kind of monster like a mix of a Cherub and legendary monster~ all cute and pink and red " : "Storage for items. A red fire fox type monster would be cute" : " Maybe a Heart or Candy Monster! Bunch of different evolutions" : "Cherry blossom air type tree" : "A red and pink heart shaped monster With tiny pink hearts all around it as it evolves and takes 14 hours like the day of valentines it is fire and a electric like when people say spark of love and it could be called valenlove." : "Special decorations that influence the animals closest - a heart sign that shortens breeding time, a "hug your monster" sign that increases the amount of $ a habitat can store. A chocolate sign that decreases the amount of food needed to level by 20%. Especially the last one." : "A new type of food that you can plant and produce large amount of food for shorter time. A love habitat for any element to be able to be in and can hold a large amount of coins." : "Cloud of hearts monster. Animation: Raining Arrows. Name: Lovestorm monster" : "Limited monster base on polar bear/other with chocolate qlaze and color chips (like a donut) or monster base on sheep like candy-floss. Decoration: Valentine tree (seems like a air flower, size like large willow, cost 6,000), Lovely tree (seems like a air flower, size like medium willow, cost 2,000), Sakura tree (seems like air tree with heart-shaped decorations, size like large willow, cost 5,100), Pink Sagebrush (seems like a branch or a bush, size like a flower, cost 750), Gift boxes (seems like heart-shaped boxes and bars of chocolate, size small-medium, cost 0 or 600), and chocolate figures of Air monster, spark and embershade/black ice. Maybe heart herald and "pair of pigeons kite." : "Cupid Monster" Category:Blog posts